Maybe We Can Start Again
by xXcoolkat390Xx
Summary: This story takes place a year or so after the Glee Project ended, and it just follows the relationships of some of the contenders on it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Marissa Von Bleicken leaned up against her apartment's wall, arms crossed, trying her hardest not to swallow the tears that were steadily streaming down her face. Her eyes were fixed onto the floor and remained there when she heard the click of the door, even though her heart practically lurched up to her throat.

"Hey, babe, sorry I'm late. I got us some takeout," announced her boyfriend, Samuel, as he approached her with a shake of his long dread locks. Her eyes flickered up to his face for a brief moment, and saw confusion in his eyes as her took her in. Those beautiful eyes could melt away her resolve for just about anything. Not this, though.

"Marissa, what's wrong?" His concern was evident, and Marissa felt a fresh wave of wetness surface her face. God, how was she suppose to deal with this? She couldn't even bring herself to look up, let alone speak. But she tried.

"I know," she managed in a croaky whisper, forcing herself to meet his gaze. _Maybe it isn't true. Maybe it's all in my head._ But the mantra wasn't working, since there was really no denying the evidence; the traces of perfume on his shirt that didn't belong to her, all his "extra shifts" at work, the excuses, always the excuses. And now this?

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly, but she saw something flash across his face. Something she could only define as panic. And suddenly she wanted to rip out those dread locks, thread by hideous thread.

"I know!" she exploded, pushing herself off the wall, leveling him. "She left a message for you on the fucking answering machine!"

At that Samuel's usually tanned complexion paled a couple of shades, and he reeled around, a hand to his mouth. "Oh god," he gasped hoarsely, and Marissa felt a chocking sob escape her. But when he tried to apologize, she snapped.

"Don't! Don't even try, you bastard!" she screamed loudly, so loud she wouldn't be surprised if a neighbor or two called the police soon. "Stop pretending like you give a shit about me and just go back to your whore already!"

"Marissa, it meant nothing, please listen to me," he begged, but his attempts were rewarded with a stinging slap.

"Get out! Just get the hell out and don't ever come back!" she screamed, her vision becoming increasingly blurry. She could barely see Samuel's outline as he stared at her for a few more beats, then left out the door. That's when Marissa crumpled to the floor.

Sitting with her head buried deep in her knees, she let the pain rip right through her and sobbed harder than she thought she was capable of.

**_A/N_**

**Righy then.. A little bit of an angsty start here. So this story doesn't really have anything to do with Glee, I just got this weird plot bunny about Samuel and Marissa dating in the future, and this happening.. not meaning to offend Samuel lovers or anything. So for the sake of this story, Damian won the Glee Project (because let's be honest, that's gonna happen) and him and Cameron are roommates living in New York City. Samuel and Marissa live somewhere close to them. Well, that's about it... if you somehow read this whole, bombastic note then props to you and I'm hoping you can review it if you've already put this much effort in.. And I'm done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. I just gotta say I'm kinda shocked that I actually got more than 1 review, so thank you guys so much! If I knew who you were or where you live, I'd totally give you a hug right now!**

Twenty minutes, and a full box of tissues, later found Marissa behind the wheel of her used Ford, driving, driving, and never taking her eyes off the road. She didn't know how she got there, or where she was planning on going, only that she could _not_ stay in that apartment anymore. Otherwise she was going to do something crazy like burn the whole fucking place down.

Marissa just needed something to do. An activity. Maybe she could go get wasted at a bar, or buy a whole cake and just eat it with her hands.. or maybe something more therapeutic like find the skank who's sleeping with her boyfriend and burn _her_ fucking house down! Marissa barked out a hysterical-sounding laugh, feeling thankful that no one was there to hear how unhinged she was becoming._I just need to talk to someone,_ she decided. _Someone who can keep my oncoming nervous breakdown at bay._

So she did a mental check of the people she knows who'll meet that requirement. She considered her mom or sister, but they didn't even know about her dating Samuel, and judging on her mom_'_s comments when they were watching the Glee Project together, (_What's wrong with that boy's hair? Hasn't he ever heard of shampoo?) _they probably wouldn't be too thrilled about it. The last thing she needs is a night reprimanding for her poor choice in men.

Suddenly Marissa found herself coming to a dead end. It's not like she doesn't have any friends, because she's met _tons_ of great people while auditioning for her different jobs; it's just not anyone she can come crying to about her boyfriend's infidelities. Suddenly that cake idea was sounding plenty appealing.

But she knew there was someone else. Someone she refuses to admit to herself would probably help her more than anyone else. Even if it would mean sacrifices her last shred of dignity. But it's not like she had any better option.

The sound of a harsh car horn forced her to pull out of her clusterfuck mind for a moment, which made her realize where she unconsciously stopped her car. Apparently it knew where she was going even before _she_ did. "Fuck!" Marissa cursed loudly, hitting the dashboard. Damn, her subconscious was a bitch.

Realizing she really didn't have any other choice, Marissa reluctantly got out, swallowed her pride, and approach the apartment complex she was all too familiar with. When she knocked on the door to room 2B, it took about 20 seconds to open. During which she had to fight the urge to turn and run about 50 times.

The door opened with a creak. "Marissa?" called the voice on the other side. "Um.. hi?"

**Ahh, you see what I did there? That's called a CLIFFHANGER! But really it's just me not having a clue which direction to take this story in and using this as a way to put it off. See, he thing is I really thought I knew what I was going to do, but after reading all your comments.. I don't know. I really don't. Sigh..** **Well I guess in the next chapter you'll know, wontcha?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh sorry for the delay! My mom thought it would be a good idea for me to take up Math tutoring right before school starts, so I have that to deal with that.. 0_0 Well here you go, and if you don't like, well that sucks for me then, doesn't it?**

Five months. It's been five months since she's last been here. Last spoken to him. Five months ago was when it all got shot to hell.

And suddenly Marissa wasn't there anymore, she was at the studio where Oxygen was filming The Glee Project's reunion. They were playing a segment of most memorable moments, and one of them happened to be her and Samuel's kiss during their music video together; it triggered the audience to cheer non stop until they reenacted it right then. Which they did, of course.

Then she was at the after party, talking to Samuel, catching up and reminiscing about the time they were on a reality show in front of the whole nation. An hour or so later, Samuel had to leave since he had a play rehearsal early the next morning. As Marissa watched him go, she couldn't help but feel a fluttering in her stomach. He promised to call her the next day.

Later she found herself sitting at a table with Lindsay, Damian, and Cameron, laughing and slurring and just generally getting shit-faced. Lindsay had had the idea of playing a singing game where every time you sang a note flat, you had to take a shot of vodka. Something they were all finding increasingly hilarious as the party stretched on and they had become increasingly drunk.

Eventually the number of people in their group dwindled down to two; who was with Marissa, she could not say, her memory was becoming particularly selective around this time. She remembers the next morning, though.

She had woken up, suspicious that a baby elephant decided to take a nap on her head, and painfully aware that her surroundings didn't make sense at all. The walls in her apartment weren't their usual beige, they were navy blue. The bed she was lying in was wider and stiffer than she remembered.. and why was her dress laying on the floor?

When Marissa felt another presence in the bed shift slightly, and reality came crashing down on her, she did the most logical thing her brain could think to do; she cautiously got out of bed, got dressed, and ran.

"Marissa? Hellooo.. Marissa, are you there?" Marissa flinched as she felt a hand wave in front of her face, obviously trying to bring her out of her trance. As the hand retracted, she saw that the owner of it was none other than Cameron Mitchell. Who was staring at her like she had just started to do a Riverdance or something.

Marissa couldn't help but let out a snort when she realized the irony of that thought. Cameron sniffed the air and it took her a second later to figure out he was checking for alcohol on her breath. She then realized how strange this all must seem; she shows up to his apartment unannounced, after months of no contact, blanks out for who knows how long, and then starts laughing.

_God, I'm such a fucking weirdo._

_"_Um, Cam.." Marissa managed to get out. He actually looked taken aback, like he didn't know she possessed the ability to talk or something. "Could I.. maybe.."

But Cameron just smiled, and if her mind hadn't been preoccupied, Marissa would've hit him for somehow finding this amusing.

He opened the door wider and stepped to the side. "Damien's in the living room."

**... AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! The man in question is.. duh duh duh dah! (attempted trumpet sounds) Damian McGinty! And did you see what I did there with Cameron? Fooled you didn't I? Eh, probably not. So sorry to disappoint any Camarissa/Samarissa (couple names?) fans out there, but I am a Damian stalker so of course I had to go with him! But don't fret, you reviewing, beautiful people; I'll be sure to throw in plenty of Samuel and Cameron scenes in here.. alrightly, goodbye now._  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm sooo sorry I took forever to update, I don't really have an excuse other my lack of work ethic ;-p So here you go.. enjoy! Or don't. I can't control you. (Or can I?)  
><strong>

As Marissa slowly lifted her head off the shoulder it was resting on, she found to her horror there was a mix of tears and snot left there on the cotton fabric. She let out a little groan._ Disgusting. I'm utterly disgusting._

And not for the first time that night, Marissa regretted even coming at all. It's not as though Damian wasn't being unthinkable understanding and comforting to her, because he really was. After he'd gotten over the confusion of seeing the girl he had a one-night-stand with in his living room, he sprang into action, cradling her against his chest as hers racked with sobs, soothing her the way a mother would to her screaming infant. Which just about sums up how she felt at the moment; like a fucking baby.

Thus lay her problem. It was becoming painfully obvious how much she was embarrassing herself, sobbing in the arms of Damian about her cheating boyfriend, the very boyfriend she had gotten together with right after her and Damian's.. well, for the lack of a better word, hookup. Marissa let out a great sniff, and sat up straighter on his coach, unintentionally inching her away from where he was sitting._ I shouldn't have come here tonight._

"Sorry," she muttered, refusing to meet his eyes._ I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come._ The mantra repeated so on and so forth, as if knowing what a mistake this all was could make her feel better. It didn't.

"It's ok," came his soft, heavily-accented reply. _Damn him. Why was he being so nice to me? After all I did.._

"I shouldn't have come," she announced abruptly, finally voicing her inner-turmoil. She shifted in her position to get a better look at Damian after he didn't reply. His expressive eyebrows were knit together in puzzlement, his eyes still concerned. It occurred to her right then that she had always liked his eyes, his big blue eyes, similar to Sam's in a way, but not really. Damian's were more light, more soft, more special almost.. she always found it hard to concentrate whenever she stared into them.. they were almost mesmerizing..

_What the hell?_ She gave herself a slight shake, hoping her stare didn't look creepy, or worse, doey- eyed.

"Marissa," he said in a voice that was almost reprimanding, as if she was being ridiculous, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to talk to someone about this. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

_Shut the fuck up, Damian! Stop being so fucking nice to me!_ is what she would've shouted if it wouldn't have made Marissa look like she had a personality disorder. She refrained, saying the much more dignified:

"I shouldn't be dumping all this on you, though. I mean, after what happened.." It was Damian's turn to blush now.

"Oh, well," he stuttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "That's in the past.. don't worry about it.." Was it just her, or was his smile a little forced? Maybe she was just being paranoid.. his voiced sounded sincere enough, she supposed.

"You know, if you're up for it," he continued, his regular at-east smile back on, "We can go smash Sam's car up, or egg his house or something. It just might make you feel better."

Marissa let out a short little laugh, her unease dissolving. Damian just had that effect on her. "Yeah, no shit. Maybe not the egg one, though, seeing as we kind of share the same address."

And just like that Damian's old smile was back, the one that looked like it didn't belong on his face. She quickly changed the subject. "Besides, how would you know how to get over something like this? You kind of strike me as the dumper, not the dumpee."

Damian let out a modest scoff-laugh, and shook his head. "Wish I could agree with ya there, Mariss, but nope. I've been dumped plenty a'times before. I've had, well, this," he spread his palms out, as if to jester towards me, "happen before."

Marissa knew she must've looked ridiculous with her eyes sticking out like that, but honestly, who in their right mind would cheat on _Damian?_! And she thought she had a personality disorder..

"I know it sucks," he said, in a quieter voice, not quite looking at her. "Believe me, I know."

"I just thought he loved me," Marissa suddenly muttered, mimicking his serious vibe. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Marissa." She wasn't surprised when he reached out for her hand, she couldn't say why, but she just knew it was coming. "Samuel's the idiot here." Marissa let a smile flicker over her lips for a moment, but it didn't stay for long.

"You'll get through this, it won't be easy, but you will," Damian assured her, withdrawing his hand and leaning forward. "I mean, sure you might still be a little paranoid when it comes to these things afterward.. I know I was.."

Marissa didn't want to read too much into what that meant, seeing as she had a feeling it wouldn't paint her in a very good light. She just blew out a sigh threw her lips and pushed her hands in her hair.

"How?" she murmured rather pathetically. She couldn't help it, that miserable feeling was returning to her and if she didn't vent, she'd start spewing it all over the walls. "How can anyone possibly get past this?"

"I don't know," Damian answered after a moment, talking more to himself than to Marissa it seemed. "Time, I guess. And it doesn't hurt talking to people about it." He offered his real smile this time, that beautiful, adorable smile, and it was infectious. Marissa could feel her tight cheeks stretch, and knew she must've been grinning like a moron.

And then it happens and she doesn't really know how. She doesn't know who leaned in first, only that they were kissing. She doesn't remember getting up, but suddenly they were in his bedroom. She doesn't remember wanting this to happen, but that desire was filling her up intensely.

_Well, what can I say? _She thought as she pulled his shirt over his head. _Old habits die hard._

**Yeah, so _that_ happened again.. lol, couldn't resist. So tell me what you think, I was kind of in a rush, so I wouldn't say this is my best work. Review please, my pretties!**


End file.
